Mechanisms leading to the initiation and progression of the pulmonary, hepatic and pancreatic disease in CF are poorly understood. We propose to prospectively and longitudinally examine a unique population of infants with CF diagnosed through newborn screening to determine the relationship between early abnormalities, genetic subtype and subsequent disease. We further propose to compare early abnormalities and subsequent disease in patients diagnosed through screening with those diagnosed conventionally.